The Sky
by Aulia25
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! Tsuna has always been a sky no matter what happen. When a problem from Primo time dragged to the future, no one but he must take the responbility to make everything alright. With the first generation, Vongola, and unfamiliar strong enemy on his back, what should he do? Boss!Tsuna Reincarnated!FirstGen
1. Trouble and Feeling of Dread

Chapter 1

Trouble and Feeling of Dread

* * *

Fate hate Tsuna. It's official really.

Or maybe it was back luck that following him around?

Either way, he pretty sure that there is definitely someone up there that really _really_ hate him and want to torture him in the most gruesome way... okay, you get the point. Why he would think about that now? Because there is definitely no other logical reason that could explain, how in the world he managed to get in this situation. No reason. (Then again, this is not the first time something like this happened to him, he resigned, face on hand while the explosion surrounding him. Why, oh why this is his life? Where was the so normal, monotone, casual life of his gone? Where!?)

"No." He said firmly. He ignored the tug on his heart and the very obvious stare of his companion. His face was defiant and eyes stared unblinkingly at the white haired man in front of him. Both of them didn't move or even twitch as they stared at each other.

"..."

" _No._ " He said again when he could feel the question on the air. His face was blank and eyes glowing in amber. Again, he ignored the stare.

" ** _No._** " He said with finality on his voice. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and glared hard at the person who still stubbornly staring at him. The man sighed.

"Please Tsunayoshi-kun, I don't know anyone that more reliable than you. Help me?" The man pleaded. Oh, that is a low blow, very low. Tsuna groaned inside. He could feel his resolved wavering, but he did not-wan, need-the troublesome things that he would experience if he agree to that person request.

"..."

Cue pleading eyes.

Damn, not that teary eyes!

"..."

Don't fall for it Tsuna! Just a little more! A little more and you can free from this very unnerving situation.

" ** _Please,_** " he could see the imaginary tail and downtrodden ears. Damn, he will regret this. He know he will regret this.

"...okay." He relented weakly.

"Oh my, thank you Tsunayoshi-kun!" The man beamed happily, eyes sparkle with mirth and amusement. He carefully handed a very beautiful box with gold craving. On top of it, written with beautiful gold lettering was the word ' _Forte_ '.

"I leave everything to you, Tsunayoshi-kun."

Tsuna regretted it. He already did.

* * *

Sawada Tsunayoshi was supposed to be a very normal student of Namimori Middle School. The fact that he is the only person to be called Dame in the entire school proven his status. Another fact, where he is the only person one Hibari Kyoya also known as the Demon of Namimori listen to was not. It was mind-blowing, unbelievable, and very much disturbing. What else is his circle of friends. Somehow, along the way, he managed to befriend all the popular people in the school. Including the Baseball Ace, Yamamoto Takeshi, the School Idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, The Boxing Club Captai who also Kyoko's older brother, Sasagawa Ryohei, also the Namimori Ice Princess, Kurokawa Hana. They group is a very close group and apparently you couldn't join except Sawada invite you (they drop the dame title when some of the caught Tsuna and _Hibari Kyoya_ talk together with the latter seemingly at ease. The Scene itself scarred the hell out of them, because _Hibari_ did not _at ease_ ).

"Why did they make a big deal of i?" One Sawada Tsunayoshi lamented as he open his bento box. Takeshi laughed cheerily beside him, while Kyoko chuckled at her friends. Hana on the other hand only smirk at his friend antic. The four of them were sat together on the rooftop. Not many people coming there. Actually there's no one that would dare coming to Kyoya territory without being bitten to death. Well, except them.

"You put yourself on it." Hana commented. Tsuna glared at the ravenette.

"How is this even my fault?" He whined pathetically. "It's not my fault Kyoya is like that. And why the heck he only listen to me anyway?"

"Maa, Tsuna, you know why." Takeshi said merrily as he pat Tsuna's shoulder in sympathetic manner. Tsuna sighed.

"Well, I-" He cut himself off. Something akin to dread pooling on his stomach. Takeshi stared at his uncharacteristic pause while Hana and Kyoko stopped whatever they were doing and stared at Tsuna, one confused the other in calculating gaze.

"Tsuna?" Takeshi asked. Tsuna frowned. This feeling, like something... _off_ is happening. He shook his head slowly, trying to clear the sudden fog inside his mind.

"I need to go back." He said seriously, hand gripping tightly on his chopstick and stared at his friend with intent gaze that they rarely see. Takeshi, Kyoko and Hana watched in fascinated silence as the usual brown eyes glowing amber.

"Back?"

"Yeah," Tsuna said with finality. He packed his bento back and hurriedly stood up from his seat. He glanced at his friends.

"I'll talk to Kyoya later. Takeshi you stay here. I'll see you around, Kyoko-chan, Hana." He said before dashed out from the rooftop, not looking back and fully aware of the piercing gaze that following him.

* * *

Tsuna maybe looks like a normal teenager, but he know he was far from it. He know many things, things that a fourteen years old school boy was not supposed to know.

He know that his father and brother are in mafia. Their position as the Young Lion of Vongola and Vongola Decimo was not a secret for him.

He know, that there are bodyguards hiding in shadows to watch his mother and he, to prevent any assassin to get them and even kidnapping accident. He know that there a rule called Omerta that keep the mafia from public eye. He knew that there is Vindice that become the counterpart of Mafia police. He know the reason behind the Arcobaleno's toddler appearance. He even know about Tri-ni-sette.

He know all of it.

He also know that he inherited his father sky flame, just like his brother. He know, the reason _why_ Xanxus cannot inheritance the Decimo title despite he already in mafia since his childhood. And if, if, something happened to his brother, he know would become the next in line to be Decimo. Something that he did not want to. Because seriously, he didn't need a shaman to tell him that position called for trouble! (he have enough trouble thank you very much!)

How did he know everything?

A good question.

* * *

It was started like this.

When he was four, his father was gone. For someone as young as Tsuna, he did not yet grasped the concept of parents that consist of a mother and a father. As far as he understand, Nana is his mother, and Giotto is his brother, and they love him. He also know that his mother always say that the blonde man that stayed in their home for some time was his father. When he was more small than he is now, he would see the blonde man more often, but when he was two the blonde man only coming once a year. Not that he really care. He only need his mother and his brother after all, was his innocent thought.

And then, he turned five, his so called father was coming home. Tsuna knew that it was not permanent. Yet he let the blonde man stay, because it make his mother happy and it also make his brother smile more. But when the man was gone, again, he took his brother with him. Tsuna cried, and his mother also cried. Tsuna decided that he did not like that man.

When he was six, he met a very odd white haired man, and something in his gut telling him that his life will never be the same. It was accompanied with dread, Tsuna regretfully realized.

* * *

"Kawahira-san!" He shouted in panic as he stormed to the shop. Kawahira looked up from his food as he stared blankly at the panting teen on his doorway.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Have you check the seal?" He asked abruptly seriousness sinking to his voice. Kawahira narrowed his eyes as he stood stiffly.

"No, your HI is acting?" He asked as serious as Tsuna. Tsuna nodded as he followed the administrator walked deeper to the house. Both of them strode through the hallway before stopped in front of a door that was protected by powerful mist flame.

"Stay here." Kawahira ordered as he opened the door and mist flame covering him. Tsuna stayed silent on his place, heart thumping loudly as he waited for Kawahira to emerge from the room.

It feels like a very long time before the door opened. Tsuna widened his eyes and his face become grim when he stared at another appearance entirely different in front of him.

"It's really are broken?" He asked to make sure. Checkerface, for that was Kawahira alter ego in that looks, nodded. Tsuna sighed.

"You are going to go?" he asked again. Checkerface nodded.

"Stay here and do your job. I'll go make the plan in motion." He said and next, he was gone. Tsuna sighed as he pulled our a necklace chains that hung on his neck. He stared at the very customized ring and felt the weight of the world on his shoulder.

* * *

"Japan?" He asked, brows furrowed. He put his work down and walked to the kitchen where G was seated, drinking a very fine wine.

"Yes, with Giotto and the others." G explained further. He sip his wine carefully and sighed at the beautiful feeling he received. Hayato face was blank as he watched his brother. He crossed his hands.

"For how long?" He asked finally. G furrowed his brows.

"I don't know. About a month maybe? I mean it's the first time after many years Giotto is going back to Japan. No doubt he will miss his brother and his mother. He obviously will try to take as much time as he could take." G explained, completely obvious to his brother reactions. Hayato stared at his brother hard and nodded.

"Well, I'm going to bed." He stated as he turn around and walked back to his room. He closed the door quietly and took a deep breath as he stared at his unfinished project. He picked up his phone from his desk and called a very familiar numbers.

" _Hayato?_ " Hayato smiled as he heard the warm greeting he got. However his smile gone and a scowl replaced it as he remember his reason to call.

"Tsuna-sama, we got a problem."

* * *

The white haired man's name is Kawahira. Tsuna call him Kawahira-san.

The man owned an antiquette shop in the shopping district. The shop-that-was-not-like a shop was strangely enough, avoided like a plague. Not many people coming. In fact, Tsuna pretty sure only he that coming there.

They met when Tsuna was lost in the shopping district. The man helped him back to his mama, and give him a very strange necklace that strangely had a shape of pacifier. The necklace shine brightly in rainbow color when it touch Tsuna. He smiled when he felt the soft warm fuzzy feeling that fulling his body. He admitted he very much savoring the feeling. When he felt no movement from the man in front of him, Tsuna looked up and stared at the pair of shocked eyes. The man said that he should keep the necklace, and Tsuna just do that.

The second time they met, Tsuna was taking shelted from the sudden rain. He was doing a little grocery for his mother and didn't have any choice but to stop his track home. Coincidence, coincidence, he was under the roof of Kawahira-san shop.

"Ara~ Tsunayoshi-kun?" The strangely familiar voice brought him out from his musing as he turned his head around to stare at the familiar face that ringed by very familiar hair. He took a second to stare at the same appearance when they first meet before a small shy smile bloomed on his face.

"Ah, H-hello Kawahira-san. It's nice to meet you." He said shyly.

"Taking shelter from the rain?" He asked. Tsuna nodded again. Kawahira didn't say anything as he opened his door for Tsuna to get inside. "Go inside Tsunayoshi-kun, you catch cold if you standing like that."

Tsuna nodded slowly as he stepped inside the strange room. He listened to the sound of door closing before proceed to walked inside. Kawahira gestured to one of the sofa as he sat on the other side. Tsuna followed suit. He stared at the white haired man that seems to be contemplated about something. Maybe it has something to do with the pacifier necklace, Tsuna mused as he noticed when Kawahira was staring at where his necklace was, hidden under his shirt. Tsuna touch his neckacle lightly and feel the pulse of warm engulfed him. Is he want the necklace back? Tsuna wondered. His grip tightened. He like the necklace and it somehow become one of his most precious things. He didn't want to give it back.

"Say Tsunayoshi-kun," Kawahira drawled out. Tsuna snapped from his musing as he stared back at the intense gaze. The buzz inside his head, the one who save him many times from the bullies, the one who could tell lie and truth, was waiting in anticipation. Tsuna know then, whatever the things that Kawahira will said will also have a big impact on his life. Beside the anticipation, he also felt something that he did not familiar to.

"Do you know about the Tri-ni-sette?"

(Ah, it was dread.)


	2. When Everything Start

Chapter 2

When Everything Start

* * *

Tsuna realized a little to late that he is a magnet trouble.

This realization was like an epiphany in the middle of chaos happening around him. He didn't know whether to cry or wailed on despair.

(Again, where is his very common, natural, and normal life had gone?)

* * *

His first trouble, he realized was when he heard the story of Tri-ni-sette.

For a child like him who was dreaming of becoming a robot, a story about three different subject that hold the power of the world was like a treasury that need to be found. However, the sacrifice to hold one of the said object, was something to pouted upon (he still a child, so pouted, not scowled). As a child who was still innocent and very much honest, Tsuna said his disagreement very bluntly.

"Why it need to sacrified people?" He asked childishly while pouting. Kawahira stared at the admitedly cute child and nodded solemnly.

"Because they need a particular power to hold this thing. And this particular thing need to be filled continuously with this power. If this power is exhausted, then the world will be destroyed. These people have the task to keep supplying the power." Kawahira explained patiently. Tsuna furrowed his brows. His mind didn't understand the big words, but he get the big meaning of it.

"Then why a person?" He asked. "Why not a... thing? Then you could s-supply the power to the thing."

"If you supply it to a container, then the power will gone because there is nothing that keep it regulated, something a human body could do. The power will not renew and it will gone eventually." Kawahira said again. Tsuna pouted. He didn't like it at all.

"Then you just need to fuel it again. I mean like, like a magic power!" Tsuna said excidtedly. Kawahira stared at the child with raised brows.

"A magic power will become full again if the magician rested. Then why not just do the same with the thing?" Kawahira stared at Tsuna in moment of silence. He then smiled sweetly as his mind whirled in the many possibilities that could be presented from this simple mind (Why the hell did he did not think about it before? He is the administrator of Tri-ni-sette for heaven sake).

So, that's how little Tsuna indirectly found the alternative of Arcobaleno Curse.

* * *

"Are you sure, Hayato?" Tsuna asked seriously.

" _Si,_ " Hayato answered. " _I just got the news from my brother. Apparently they'll take their time to come to Japan. He didn't say where they would staying though. But from the way he said, they would at least staying for some time._ "

Tsuna rubbed his head tiredly as he stepped out from the shop. With Kawahira gone, the shop will likely be hard to be found. Anyone except him, for he already familiar with Kawahira's flame, will likely never found the shop.

"This is so messed up." He grumbled.

" _Tsuna-sama?_ " he could heard Hayato worried tone. He sighed as he stared at his back where mist flame started to covering the shop.

"Listen to me Hayato, could you still find a way to go to Japan?" he asked seriously. "There's some thing that I need to talk to you. This is very important and dangerous. And of course your brother couldn't know about this."

He could heard the gasp of breath from the other side as the seriousness finally seep in.

" _Si, I understand Tsuna-sama. I'll come immediately._ "

He smiled. "Thank you, Hayato. Until we meet again." He closed his phone and turned around. Brown hazel eyes clashed with soft caramel.

"Yo, Tsuna! You didn't come back even after the bell rang. I bring your bag with me!" The teen said cheerfully. Underlying steel on his face as eyes, sharp like a hitman, watched him carefully. Shoulder tense and he could see the hard glint passed those usual warm eyes. Tsuna sighed, he knew this will come sooner than later.

"Takeshi, we need to talk." Tsuna said. Takeshis stared at his friend and squared his shoulder.

"Of course Tsuna, let's talk."

* * *

His second trouble unsurprisingly was also coming from the very same man.

One day, when he was visiting the older man, Kawahira stared at him with that strange smile on his face. Since their second meeting, Tsuna would always come to play with Kawahira or merely listening to his story (even if his flame was no sealed, Tsuna was still a clumsy child, thus, somehow he also regained his Dame name and ignored for the most part).

"Nee, Tsunayoshi-kun?" He said. Tsuna stared at him confusingly.

"Yes, Kawahira-san?"

"Do you want to learn how to use magic power?" He asked. Tsuna stared at him with big brown eyes that sparkling at the thought of magic power. He ignored the slight buzzing that warned him inside his head.

"Sure!"

That's how he unknowingly get in second trouble.

(He will never ignored his Hyper Intuition _ever_ again.)

* * *

"I also call Nii-san and Kyoya." Tsuna said as he closed his phone. He stared at the surprisingly silent teen. Takeshi nodded. His smile absent from his face. Both of them were on Tsuna's room. Tsuna decided that, if should he told them everything, he would tell them in the most comfortable place for him (thank god his mother had choose that day to go on shopping sphere). Takeshi had agreed.

Both of them stared silently at each other. Tsuna could hear the question that was spoken from the teen without even looked at him. He sighed.

"It's not that I don't trust you, Takeshi." He said softly as he took a seat in front of him. He stared back. "But the secret that I keep, is something that I should not know. Even if I'm not participating in the activity, by indirectly having a connection to this... this secret will make your life in great danger."

Takeshi still staring at him.

"And Hayato?" he asked silently.

"Hayato is directly related to this secret." Tsuna replied. He stared back at Takeshi. "Not because I told him, but he live... he found it by himself. We have this Code of Silence that prevent us to blurted out something about... this. And Hayato already know the... you could say general information about this secret."

Takeshi listened intently at what his friend say. He... their friendship started rather in awkward steps, you could say. The thing that Tsuna had done for him though, would make him forever be thankful. Tsuna is his first friend, the one who had save him, and accepted him for whoever he is. For that, he would not exchange his friendship for anything. However, despite their trust with each other, it was very clear from the very beginning that Tsuna would always have this some secret that he keep hiding from everyone, including him. And somehow, despite everything, Hayato know about this so called secret. It would be a lie if he said he didn't jealous of him because of that.

Tsuna sighed. He could hear the silent footsteps from the usually loud white haired teen. It didn't need long for the door to his room opened and the strangely serious boxing captain took a seat in front of him, just beside Takeshi. Tsuna turned his attention to his window as he silently watched Kyoya stepped inside and choose to leaned to the wall beside the window.

He stared at his friends, the same friends that he trusts and would forever under his protection (whatever they said about that). He trusts his life to them, and always make sure that they are happy, protecting them from the danger that always following him.

"I just want to make sure. If you want to bail out now, you can. Once you hear this, you can not get out from this mess. You are my friends. I trust you with my life. Since the start, I always keep a secret from you. This secret is dangerous, and thus the reason I keep silent. If you choose to listen, then you and your family could be in danger." He stared seriously at three pair eyes that still-silently-defiant and _stay_ despite his warning. When no one budge from their seat, Tsuna sighed, half in relief (because still they stay, for him) and dread. before tiredly stared at each of them.

"Then let's start from the beginning of all this, all right. How much do you know about mafia?"

* * *

Takeshi would never expected this. Not in million years. Oh, he always thought that Tsuna is amazing, great and wonderful. He has this some kind of charisma and aura that make people want to follow him, to protect him and listen to him. To always coming back to him. This kind of aura is also one of the many reason why Takeshi choose to follow him and befriend him, despite everything his baseball teammates said (the warn welcoming and feeling like home was an added bonus). This also one reason why the feared Hibari Kyoya choose to only listen to Tsuna, not that Tsuna know about it.

Who ever thought that the sweet, smart, and warm Tsuna has a relation with mafia?

Takeshi stared at his home, TakeSushi, with different emotion swirled through him. Tsuna had explained everything to him, in detail. About the reason why keep his secret, how Hayato _know_ , and how _he_ could be in danger by knowing. It was pretty messed up.

He took a step inside and greeted his father distractedly. He didn't notice the strange expression his father wore as he silently walked to his room. He put his bag down and leaped to his bed. His mind having a flashback to an hour ago, when Tsuna started to explain from the start.

 _"_ _Mafia?" Takeshi whispered in confusion. Tsuna nodded._

 _"_ _Mafia is a community that lived in the shadows with one true law of Omerta, or the Code of Silence. Pratically, no one can talk about what ever happening inside the mafia world without triggering the attention of the mafia law enforcers or as many people known the mafia police, Vindice." Kyoya supplied monotonously. He stared at Tsuna intently. "I surprised, for someone like you to have this connection, Omnivore."_

 _Tsuna sighed, though he was not surprised. Kyoya has a grand uncle that has close tie with Triad, and practically one of the Arcobaleno. His mother is assassin, while his father is law enforcer (Tsuna still don't believe that_ _relationship even work), so this mafia world was not a surprise for him._

 _"_ _True, Kyoya. I was not directly related to this mafia business, different with Hayato who practically raised inside of it. However, one of my parents, my father obliviously, managed to dragged my brother inside of it." Tsuna continued. He stared intently at Kyoya, then move his gaze at Takeshi and Ryohei who took everything seriously._

 _"_ _My father, is working as the head of Consulenza Esterna Della Famiglia shortened to CEDEF also known as External Advisor of the Vongola Famiglia, one of the biggest and deadliest mafia famiglia in Italia. My father is also the direct descendant of Vongola Primo, the founder of Vongola. In the beginning, Vongola was a vigilante group, however was changed to mafia famiglia when Secondo took reign." He explained. "Nono, who is the current leader didn't have any heir for the throne. His three sons is killed and his last son is adopted, and thus, nullified. And so, he took my brother to Italia when I was fifth to become the heir. I-If something happened to my brother, I would in the next line to become Vongola Decimo. My mother did not know about this. I found out because of some accident few years ago. And because I have some kind of connection to the person who also know about the world, however did not fall under the jurisdiction of Vindice."_

 _Tsuna took a depth breath to calm his nerves._

 _"_ _So, that's how I indirectly connected to mafia."_

 _He stared at Takeshi and Ryohei, before turned his attention to stared at Kyoya. "Hayato on the other hand, is an illegaltimed son of a don and a pianist mistress. Because some rule in mafia, he was taken from his mother from when he was very little. He grown up without knowing who is his mother. But of course, he did found out about it when he was seven. Hayato was always rejected. That's the reason why he would always so defensive when he met all of you. But, as the time goes, his fear subsided and he opened to me and even to all of us. He told me about his past, and he found out about the rest by himself."_

 _Tsuna stopped._

 _"_ _I... My father and my brother choose to never tell my mother and I. They keep us in the dark to keep us save. I know my father have bodyguard and spies that always watching my mother and I." Tsuna continued. Takeshi furrowed his brows. He stared at the blank face Tsuna showed._

 _"_ _Tsuna...you said accident, what kind of accident? you are not in danger right?" Takeshi asked slowly. He watched as Tsuna's shoulder tensed at his words. A familiar dread feeling washed over Takeshi like waves._

 _"_ _Not really. Well, there were several attempt of kidnapping, one of them did managed to kidnap me-I'm alright! The bodyguards save me before something happened!" Tsuna hurriedly reassured when he felt dark aura coming from his friends."But overall, the spies and bodyguards did a wonderful job for keeping me save." Tsuna explained. Well, he_ is _in danger, but it was not because the same reason as what Takeshi's thought. Tsuna furrowed his brows. The next thing that he would say was... another level of dangerous. More dangerous than the Omerta._

 _"_ _Omnivore." Kyoya stated. Tsuna stared at him. "Talk. I know you still keeping another secret."_

 _Tsuna stared at Kyoya, then at Takeshi who still staring at him, and Ryohei who also stared at him. He sighed._

 _"_ _No." He said finally. He stared at three of them, ignoring the hurt that clear on their face. "I mean, not now. Hayato will come in few days. I'll call Mukuro and Chrome and asked them to come back as soon as possible. I will gather all of us. Including Lambo."_

 _Tsuna explained. He took a sip from the tea that already cool in front of him. "In few days, I will explain everything. For now... for now, that is the only thing that I could explain to you."_

Yeah, so messed up.

Takeshi sighed. He didn't need Tsuna's intuition to tell that his life will never be the same.

* * *

In the age of seven, Tsuna started to understand everything that happened around him. For someone his age, he was considered mature. With the absence of his father and older brother, he didn't have any influence of man in his life. His mother teach him everything about love and family. He also learned cooking from his mother. However, when it come to protection and his responsibility as a man, he need to learned it by himself.

And he did learn it, the hard way.

It was a sunny day, one of the day where his mother would bring him outside to shopping groceries. However, it was not the same for Tsuna. For some strange reason, this something inside his head which always buzz at him if he was in danger was ringing like crazy. He know that something bad will happen, he just didn't know to who or when or even where.

He didn't even remember how it start. What he did remember was when he woke up he was in dark warehouse. He couldn't move his body and there is something that prevent him to talk. There were several men with shady aura that surround him.

Like a start, he realized he was kidnapped.

However, he didn't need to worry. Some other men in black suddenly burst in with gun. They shoot the people that Tsuna dubbed as kidnappers and he was free in no minute. One of the man touch him and just like that, he lose his consciousness.

When he (for the second time) woke up, he was in his room.

Tsuna maybe a seven years old child, but he was not stupid. He could think many possibilities that could be the reason why those men kidnap him. For a start, it could because he was a child, actually that is the most logical thing. However, from the way his mother didn't panicked yesterday when he woke up, he could say that his mother did not know that he was kidnapped. Even if his mother was that oblivious, he know that his mother love him and should realized if he was missing. Second, the men that save him was not police officers, he sure of it. So, there's also another possibilities.

And thus, that's was how he decided to come to the only adult people who would tell the truth to him even if he was a child.

"Ara, you are here, Tsunayoshi-kun." Kawahira greeted with one of his brow raised. Tsuna smiled as he stepped inside. "I thought that you would stay at your home considered what happened yesterday."

Tsuna stopped and snapped his head to Kawahira. He furrowed his brows in contemplation.

"You know what happened yesterday, Kawahira-san?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. He did want to ask some question about yesterday, but he never thought that Kawahira would know about that. He actually want to be subtle about it.

"Of course I know Tsunayoshi-kun." Kawahira said nonchalantly. Tsuna gripped his hand tightly as he stared at Kawahira seriously.

"Do you also know the reason why I was kidnapped?" He asked. Kawahira stopped his motion as he stared back at determinate brown eyes that flickered to amber. Tsuna could see some strange glint passed through the grey eyes before Kawahira nodded.

"I know Tsunayoshi-kun." He said as he put down the magazine that he read before interwited his hand and put them on his lap. Tsuna stared and took a slow steps to where Kawahira was seated in couch.

"Could you please tell me?" Tsuna requested. Kawahira stared again, and nodded.

"Of course Tsunayoshi-kun."

* * *

And then, Tsuna learned everything. He learned the mafia, his father and his brother true life, he learned that the magical power as Kawahira had dubbed it, was actually Dying Will Flame that actually what mafia use now days.

Tsuna admitted, it was not a pleasant feeling.

* * *

Tsuna stared at the ceiling with wonder. Somehow, he remembered his younger days with Kawahira. Including the first and only kidnapping attempt that managed to kidnap him.

Ah, it was also when he found out about mafia.

Tsuna sighed as he stared at the night that started to painted the sky outside. Tomorrow, what face would he make when he meet with his three friends? Kyoya probably would not care. Ryohei and Takeshi on the other hand...

Ryohei was not as ignorant as many people thought. He actually pretty sharp when the situation needed. The same goes with Takeshi. He pretty much sensitive with what happened around him. His smile and laugh could be an act, because of past event it become a normality. However, after that incident, his smile become more genuine. Tsuna let the grim smile morphed on his face. One other reason that make Takeshi more special, a talent of natural hitman.

"Ah, just let tomorrow be tomorrow! There's no use thinking about that now." Tsuna grumbled. He stared at the night sky before he closed his eyes.

* * *

[Seven days before Reborn arrival]


	3. Plan on the Move

Chapter 3

Plan on the Move

* * *

Giotto loves his brother. There's nothing in this world that he loves more than his cute adorable little brother. G said that he is protective, Daemon sometimes told him that he is possessive, but he didn't care. He still and will forever loves his little brother.

However, he also know that his occupation is dangerous. He honestly didn't want to drag Tsuna to danger (Oh the Horror!). Thus, he decided to follow his father step by distance himself from his mother and his Tsuna (as stupid as his father is, at least he is capable of something). He didn't cut his communication completely though. He always call at least once a week, exchange email with his brother as often as he could, make a special call when something special happened, like birthday or anniversary. He could proudly say that he know more about his family than his idiotic father as much as that stupid man said he love his family (he never ever once call back to Tsuna and Mama, and to make matter worse, Tsuna had once told him about their Mama crying in the middle of the night. Giotto maybe a Vongola Decimo, some people call him Neo Vongola Primo, and he is widely known as a saint what with how his guardian, however, what his father did had crossed the line, and he didn't intend to forgive him for some time. The guy didn't even _realize_ it).

It's been eight years. Very long and suffering eight years, full of torture, sweet, blood, destruction and chaos, and finally, finally! He could go back to his home sweet home and meet with his brother!

"Dame-Gio, stop daydreaming and do your job." The very familiar tor-ehem-tutor voice echoed through the empty office. Giotto suppressed a shudder at the oh-very-devilish tone.

"Hello, Reborn. I thought you had meeting with Grandpa?" He asked innocently. Face clear of emotion and eyes stared back at the obsidian eyes. The baby smirked. He jump and land in Giotto's shoulder, while inspecting his student's work.

"Not bad Dame-Gio. You better prepare, we are going in five hours." Reborn said as he jumped down from Giotto's shoulder and walked to the door. Giotto sighed at his tutor antic. Then he blinked when the words finally sink in. He widened his eyes in surprise and shouted at his-already-gone-torture.

"WAIT!? WHAT DO YOU MEAN IN FIVE HOURS!?"

* * *

G opened his eyes blearily. His head was spinning and he could feel the softness under him. He groaned loudly as he tried to sit, which only make his head thrumming. He pushed his blanket away and walked to the bathroom wobbly.

"Oi! Fratello! You up!?" Hayato shouted from downstairs. A very recognizable scowl emerged on G's face.

"I'm up!" He shout back. He groaned loudly when headache started to attack him. With difficulty, he deigned himself to go to the kitchen. Why the hell did he drank last night?

"What are you doing?" G asked as the scene in front of him finally registered on his brain. Hayato looked up from whatever he was doing and scowled.

"I have a job." He answered curtly. G raised his eyes brows. He could tell something is wrong but too busy with his headache right now.

"How long?" He asked again. He shrugged off.

"Don't know." He asnwered again. G groaned loudly.

"Do you thing you will back when I go to Japan?" G asked again. He didn't like leaving without saying anything to his little brother (as much as he denied it when Giotto brought it up). Call it paranoid, but better save than sorry. He didn't want anything happen to his little brother, and that the reason why he _need_ to saw his brother before he leave, even in mission, just to make sure that Hayato is there and _alright_. Hayato scrunched his face and shrugged off.

"Don't know. You could call me before you leave." He said nonchalantly. He maybe did not have the infamous Hyper Intuition just like his Tsuna-sama, but some kind of feeling told him, they would meet in Japan. It also accompanied with some foreboding feeling that send alarm bell on his mind. And dread, of course dread. Hayato scowled mentally.

G groaned again. His headache is getting worse. Hayato shoot his brother some pitying and sympathetic glance and shook his head in wonder. He stopped his packing and walked to the kitchen. He was back a minute later with a glass of water and some aspirin.

"Here," He said as he put the water and aspirin in front of G. G only groaned loudly as his forehead meat the cool surface of desk, blantantly ignoring his brother's snickering sound.

He will not F******* drink again in working days.

* * *

When morning come, Tsuna was in the state of nervous breakdown. He couldn't sleep well that night, with how his nervousness effected him. His friends reaction is one of the reason why he was so nervous.

"Ara~ Tsu-kun? You awake already?" Nana's voice snapped him from his thought. A smile formed on his lips as he turned to greet his mother.

"Hello Mom, I have some business that need to be taken care of. So I will go after everything finished. I have finished the breakfast for you, so you could eat right away.." Tsuna informed. Nana smiled lovingly at his youngest son. He was such a sweet boy!

"Oh my, thank you Tsu-kun~ But this early?" Nana asked with wonderment. Tsuna smiled.

"Kawahira-san was away to take some business. He didn't open his shop, but asked me to take care of it while I'm gone. I want to make sure that everything alright before going to school." Tsuna explained. Nana nodded in understanding.

Tsuna picked his bento and put it inside his bag before come to his mother who watched everything with the same adoring eyes.

"Ah, right, Tsu-kun, I got news from your brother. He said he'll come home soon." Nana informed. Tsuna smiled at his mother, not a hunch of the dread that pooling inside him. He nodded.

"Well, we should prepare a party for him then, a feast!" Tsuna encouraged. Nana nodded her head in agreement. Tsuna smiled as he walked to his mother, peck her cheek, and then walked to the door.

"Itterashai!"

When the door closed, his smiled gone, and grim expression was seen on his face. He stared at the sky and silently prayed.

 _'_ _I hope your plan worked, Kawahira-san.'_

* * *

 _'_ _Tsuna is late.'_

Takeshi stared at the door intently as desperately hope the brown haired teen burst in from the door. They usually would walk together to school, however he woke up late this morning and didn't have time to wait for Tsuna. He would though that Tsuna would go first. But apparently he was the first to come, as he couldn't see Tsuna anywhere despite the first period had already started.

"Where is he?" He murmured to himself.

"Yamamoto! Pay attention!" The teacher shouted. Takeshi snapped his head and gave his teacher a sheepish smile, albeit a little strained on the edge.

"Haha, sorry Sensei." Takeshi said casually. Not a hint of his worry leaked out. Behind him, Hana stared at the baseball idol in calculating manner. Kyoko who was seated beside her, stared at his two friends with worry evident in her eyes. One thought passed through all of them.

 _'_ _Where is Tsuna?'_

Tsuna sighed in exasperation as he stared at the white haired teenager in front of him.

"Byakuran," He said calmly. Eyes closed as his face scrunched in pain. " _What the hell are you doing here?_ "

The said albino smiled foxily at the brunette as he yet plopped another marshmallow to his mouth. He ignored his surrounding completely as he stared at the only fascination of his live.

"Ara, Tsu-kun~ I'm here to visit you!" He said cheerfully. Tsuna sighed. His hand rubbed his forehead tiredly. What did he do to deserve this torture?

"Did you need to _kidnap_ me?" Tsuna said exasperatedly. Kikyo who was seated beside Byakuran stared at Tsuna apologetically and sympathetically. Tsuna only nodded, silently accepted the silent support.

True to his words, the three of them was currently in a limo sin to whatever Byakuran take him to. When Tsuna walked out from Kawahira-san's place just to make sure everything is alright, a black limosin stopped in front of him and a pair of hand snatched him. If not for his Hyper Intuition not ringing danger to him, he would already beaten the hand owner to the inch of death ( _his HI sometimes is an ass_ ).

Of course, the said owner would be Byakuran (somehow he was not surprised, at all).

"Maa, I heard it finally happening." Byakuran said, demeanour change instantly. Tsuna stared at the serious face Byakuran before nodded. Face tired and eyes stared at the window with faraway look.

"Yes, yesterday." Tsuna said. Byakuran stared at his fellow sky with calculating manner.

"You know, Tsunayoshi, shouldn't you start to syn-"

"Not. A. Word. Byakuran." Tsuna said coldly. He stared back, eyes glowing with so much power and protection and that feeling of _warmhomewarmhome_ was so clear that Byakuran hold his breath.

"I will not include them in this mess." Tsuna stated, ordered and demanded at the same time. "I will protect them, and if that mean I need to sacrifice my existence, then so be it."

Byakuran stared at the Sky in front of him with many emotions swirled inside him. He wanted to argue, but he know nothing could change Tsuna's opinion. He finally relented and nodded.

"That including you, Byakuran." Tsuna said. Eyes still glowing as he stared at Byakuran. He widened his eyes in surprise. He sighed defeated and let out a small smile, one of the genuine one to Tsuna.

"As you said Tsuna." He said. Tsuna nodded, eyes back to his usual brown color and shoulder slumped slightly.

"Good."

* * *

They stopped in front of a big house, not enough to be called a mansion, but bigger than normal Japanese house. It was decorated in soft blue and soft brown with minimalism design, tall stone fence that surrounding it and big white gate.

Tsuna raised his brow in wonder.

"Where are we Byakuran?" Tsuna asked.

"This is Gesso temporally headquarters, Tsuna-sama." Kikyo answered as Byakuran strode inside confidently. Tsuna sighed.

"You didn't to call me –sama, Kikyo." He said in exasperation. Kikyo only smiled. Tsuna walked inside, following Byakuran only to be attacked by a blur of blue from inside.

"Tsu-chan!" The blur of blue shrieked happily. Tsuna staggered backwards and instantly gripped the door frame to stop himself from toppling backwards. He blinked and looked down.

"Ah, hello, Bell-chan." He smiled at the little girl. Blubell beamed at him.

"Bluebell, let Tsuna—sama go inside first." Kikyo scolded. Blubell pouted as she let go of him and let him continue his walk.

"Idjit! Stop it!" another shout with familiar voice sounded from inside.

"Hey, it's mine! Let it go, you stupid Zakuro!" Another voice, shouted back. Tsuna smiled at the familiar voices.

"Hey! Tsu-chan is here! Stop fighting you stupid idiot!" Bluebell shrieked. Tsuna winced at the volume but smiled when he heard the shuffling and footsteps that getting closer to him.

"Tsuna!" Daisy smiled as he walked closer to him and hugged him. Tsuna hugged back.

"Hello to you too, Daisy-kun." Tsuna smiled. He looked up and nodded to Zakuro who was walking to him with lazy stride.

"Hello to you too, Zakuro-san." Tsuna greeted. Zakuro waved and smirked to him.

"Saa, come here Tsuna." Byakuran appeared out of nowhere and gesture to Tsuna to follow him. Tsuna nodded as he smiled at the Mare Guardians and followed Byakuran to one of his study.

"So," Tsuna started as he sat comfortably on one of the couch. Byakuran was perched on the study desk in front of him, a bag of marshmallow on one hand while smiling slyly as usual. "What happened? You will not kidnapped me out of nowhere, I even need to absent from school for this." Tsuna said wryly.

"To give you some news of course!" Byakuran chirped cheerily. He didn't mover from his perch as he opened his eyes and stared unblinkingly at Tsuna.

"A new famiglia has risen." He stated. Tsuna raised his brows. "I this you should now. The name is Staralluga. New, yet powerful. You could say they are on par with Obrik from Russia."

"That strong?" Tsuna asked, worry seeped to his voice. Byakuran nodded. He plopped another marshmallow and chew thoughtfully.

"Yes, that strong. They are neutral, for now. But something is fishy about them. The big-secret-kind of fishy." Byakuran continued. Tsuna nodded gravely. The silence was comfortable, but Tsuna could hear the tenseness behind it. He sighed.

"... As I said before, it happened." Tsuna said. Byakuran stared at Tsuna, frozen in place.

"You already confirmed it Tsu-kun." Byakuran said calmly. Tsuna sighed and smiled dryly.

"Yes, I do. But you don't understand Byakuran." Tsuna said, eyes serious and tired without a hint of humour on it. "... _It_ broke."

"...What?" Byakuran asked alarmingly. He straightened and stared unblinkingly at Tsuna. Tsuna stared back, eyes as hard as steel.

"Is that the reason why you are inside his shop yet I couldn't find him anywhere?" He asked casually, hard edge entering his voice. Tsuna nodded.

"We haven't do anything yet when _it_ broke. Kawahira-san didn't have any choice except to make the plan _worked_. Even if it's late." Tsuna explained. Eyes faraway as he stared at Byakuran. His eyes focused.

"Prepare Byakuran." Tsuna said as he stood up from his seat. Byakuran stared, not stop or even move from his place. "Preapare, that is as much as you can do before the other shoe drop."

Tsuna nodded at Byakuran before turned around. Byakuran stared at the leaving figure with thought swimming inside his mind. The sound of door clicking shut and the other greeted the brunette was blurring like the sound of background.

"The same for you Tsunayoshi-kun, especially you."

* * *

" _Oya? Tsunayoshi-kun? It's rare for you to call me at this time._ "

"Mukuro, where are you right now?"

" _... In Tucany. Why? Is something the matter?_ "

"Could you come back now? Soon ?"

" _Kufufufu, Is something wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?_ "

"I need to talk with about something important. Not only to you, but to everyone."

" _...Everyone?_ "

"Yes, _everyone_."

" _Kufufufu, on my way Tsunayoshi-kun. Is there something you need me to do? Souvenir perhaps?_ "

"Could you bring Lambo with you?"

" _Consider done,_ "

"Thank you, Mukuro."

" _Oya, anything for you, Tsunayoshi-kun._ "

* * *

"Oi, do you know where is Tsuna?" Hana asked as they sat down on the rooftop. Takeshi shook his head in frustration while Kyoko stared at both of them with worried eyes.

"Tsuna-kun never really absent except that he is sick, or if he has some business. But then, he would always tell us." Kyoko muttered worriedly. She wriggled her hand as sh stared worriedly at the thoughtful face of Takeshi. Hana didn't miss it.

"Is it has something to do with whatever happened yesterday?" She asked. Takeshi snapped his head and hurriedly shook his head. He sighed when he saw Hana raised her brows expectantly.

"... I don't know, Hana. Yesterday he sound alright. And I'm pretty sure that it would not caused Tsuna to take day off from school." He said. They jerked upright as the door to the rooftop banged open. They snapped their head and watched as the infamous skylark walked with dark expression to them. Takeshi stood up as he instantly know what all of this about.

"Where's Omnivore?" He asked. Takeshi shook his head.

"I don't know. He didn't go to school." Takeshi explained. "I woke up late, so I didn't come to pick up him, I thought he already go. But then, he didn't come in the first period."

"His mother said he already go to school. But I couldn't find him anywhere." Kyoya growled in annoyance. Takeshi widened his eyes in surprise. His thought flashed back to their conversation yesterday, and he suddenly feel worried.

"... Is this have something to do with yesterday?" Takeshi asked quietly. Kyoya stared at the baseball idol intensively. Yet, their staring contest was broken when Kyoya's phone ringing.

Kyoya clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled out his phone without looking for who was calling.

"What?"

".. _Kyoya?_ " Kyoya stared at Takeshi who also looked surprised, apparently he also heard Tsuna's faint voice. He cleared his expression before focused his attention.

"Omnivore, where are you?" Kyoya asked dangerously. Takeshi could heard the sheepish and embarrased chuckled from the other end.

" _Maa, I'm sorry for the late calling. But something coming up this morning and I need to take care some things. Is Takeshi with you? Could you please tell him that I'm alright?"_

"Herbivore is here." Kyoya informed as he thrown the phone to Takeshi who readily accept it.

"Hello? Tsuna?"

" _Ah, Takeshi! Sorry, I have some business that I need to take care of. Please tell that to Hana and Kyoko-chan, 'kay?_ "

"Haha, alright Tsuna." Takeshi said cheerily. He was relieved actually. His brows furrowed though, when another unpleasant thought passed through his mind.

"But, you are not in danger right?" He need to make sure.

" _... I'm not. I'm just meet with an old friend."_ Tsuna answered softly. Takeshi nodded in understanding.

" _Ah, I need to go. See you tomorrow Takeshi, Kyoya!_ "

"See you, Tsuna!" Takeshi said. He give the phone back to Kyoya who accepted it before turned back, now that he know where Tsuna was. Takeshi only shook his head in amusement.

Typical Kyoya.

* * *

"I thought you said that we will go in five days?" G said. A familiar scowl start to form on his face. Giotto chuckled sheepishly. They were at the airport, waiting for their supposed plane to bring them to Japan.

"Haha, Sorry G, Reborn change the schedule." Giotto said apologetically. G sighed. Well, if his boss said that, what could he do? (it's _Reborn_ , he always right).

"Maa, it's alright G." Ugetsu said cheerily. G glared at the black haired man and stared at his choice of clothing in distate.

"Why are you still wearing something from heian era, you stupid sword freak?" He said. Ugetsu blinked at the unexpected question. He smiled sheepishly.

"I like this clothing. More comfortabla than the usual suit." He said happily. G only stared at the rain guardian with blank expression. The same expression that Giotto shared.

"Ah, by the way, where the hell is melon head?" G asked again. True to his words, the infamous illusionist was nowhere in sight. Unusual as he usually the first one to go. Giotto sighed.

"He asked permission to go looking for his wayward little brother and sister. The twins remember? They ran away again." Giotto said. "And Alaude has something that need to be taken care of in France. Lampo said that his parents has a schedule for him. Knuckle said that he will come tomorrow because today he need to help another church in Rome. And yeah, that left us."

"And this is supposed to be a holiday." G grumbled as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. Giotto only shrugged at that response.

"Maa, it will be fun." Ugetsu tried to calm the storm. G grumbled under his breath while Giotto chuckled lightly. They hurried though when they saw Reborn who started to give them the _Look_.

Not any of them realized a pair of surprised eyes that stared at their group intently, not too far for them.

Except Reborn, of course.

* * *

"Shit." Hayato cursed lightly. He turned around quickly and strode to his gate while bringing his luggage behind him. He carefully avoided any security camera that might record him. He know that his brother didn't see him, but he couldn't be sure that Reborn did not recognize him.

' _This is bad, very bad_ ' he thought as he hurriedly opened his phone and called.

"Tsuna-sama? We got a problem." Hayato said as he hurried avoided the other passenger. It was pure coicidence and luck that his gate was different that his brother or god help him his brother will not where his destination is.

" _Hayato? Problem? What do you mean?_ " Tsuna asked.

"Your brother is on the way to Japan right now. With my brother and one Asari Ugetsu. Baseball freak's cousin. I saw them just a minute ago. Reborn with them. I think Reborn spotted me." Hayato explained in rush.

" _What!? Did Ie-nii saw you?_ " Tsuna asked. Hayato shook his head.

"Fortunately no. Tsuna-sama, I will take a detour, through Okinawa." Hayato said.

" _No, go to Kyoto Hayato and wait us there. I already call Mukuro and he agreed to bring Lambo with him. Three days again is weekend. I can make a plan to have a field trip with Kyoya, Takeshi, Kyoko-chan and Hana._ " Tsuna said hurriedly. Hayato nodded. Not to hard, he could do that.

" _But it strange. My mother did said that Ie-nii will go home, but didn't specify when. Do you think they want to surprise us or they have another thing to do?_ " Tsuna asked thoughtfully. Hayato furrowed his brows.

"I don't know Tsuna-sama. Do you want me to find out?" He asked again. He could hack them alright. He maybe not the best hacked out there, but he do have a thing for hack.

" _No, I'll ask Spanner. Be careful Hayato, make sure you are not being followed._ " Tsuna said warmly. Hayato nodded, a smile stretched on his face.

"Of course Tsuna-sama."

"Well, this complicated." Tsuna scowled and his handphone. He sighed as he walked back to his home. Apparently, the Gesso temporaly base was located on neighborhood town. It took an half an hour with train and an hour with car. When he want to go back, Kikyo insisted that he accompany him. And thus, he was driven back to Namimori. Of course Byakura coming along. The trip home become a simple trip of shopping because Byakuran insisted they stop at some shop. To buy marshmallow of all thing. Thus, one hour become four hour.

' _I'm so so tired. That the last time I want to go shopping with Byakuran._ ' Tsuna thought grumpily.

"Tadaima!" Tsuna said as he opened his home's front door.

"Ah, Okaeri, Tsu-kun!" His mother's voice was heard from the kitchen. Tsuna put his shoe back and smiled at his mother who in proccess of cooking the dinner.

"I'll go upstairs, Kaa-san." Tsuna asked softly. Nana turned to him, smiled and nodded.

"Dinner will be ready in half an hour, Okay?"

"Okay." Tsuna said. He walked tiredly to his room in second floor. A very familiar feeling of anticipation fulling him. Tsuna groaned as he could feel his Hyper Intuition tried to tell him something.

' _Sometimes, I hate my HI._ '

* * *

[Six days before Reborn arrival]


End file.
